Improvements in communications and computing technologies allow conventional real-time applications over a packet switched network. For example, in a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network, audio information is converted from analog to digital format and sent through a packet switched network. This allows for delivery of audio information at a lower cost than through a dedicated Publicly Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) circuit; however, VoIP systems have complicated provisioning and deployment processes.
Existing IP phone provisioning and deployment services provide an automation and management of directory numbers and have limited auto-provisioning features. Most of the existing industry solutions focus on either automation of subscribed services or providing non-subscribed services, but not automation of initial provisioning of the IP phone.
For example, existing systems require a manual provisioning process that involves an administrative user removing an IP phone from its manufacturing packaging, manually reading a Media Access Control (MAC) address from the IP phone, and then providing that MAC address to a call controller. This process is labor intensive and prone to errors as MAC addresses are frequently misread.